The Bloopers and Funnies of the MaLoRa cast
by shifting raincloud
Summary: What if the MaLoRa cast were actors?  What sort of mistakes could they have made?  And what sort of wierd things happen to the MaLoRa characters in their daily life?  Read to find out!


Shrimpchip and I just read the omake at the end of chapter 37 of LokiGirl's fanfiction, 'The Trials We Face'. It made us laugh until we hurt! Then we began discussing about omakes for stories and what kind of bloopers the characters would do.

What if the Matantei Loki Ragnarok cast were actually actors? What if they acted for the MaLoRa series? That's when we got this master idea. I'm sure that it will make you at least giggle if not laugh. We really do hope that you like them!

Throughout the story, you will discover numbers beside certain words. These are to help people understand what they mean. If you know them then just ignore the index at the end. IF you don't know then we hope the index helps.

Disclaimer: We do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, Family Guy, or any of the materials used in this fanfiction.

-

-

-

-$The Bloopers and Funnies of the Matantei Loki Ragnaork cast$-

-Yamato for Freyr:B

Director: Scene , take one, and…action!

Freyr turns around the corner.

Mayura: "Kaitou-san!"

Freyr: "Yamato Sakura [1!"

Direcctor: Cut! It's not 'Sakura' it's 'Nadeshiko'! Don't mix it up okay?!

Freyr: Sorry!

&

Director: Scene, take two, and…action!

Freyr turns around the corner.

Mayura: "Kaitou-san!"

Freyr: "Yamato Ayame [2!"

Director: Cut, cut! What is wrong with you today? It's 'Nadeshiko'! Get your flowers right for once!

Freyr: sigh

&

Director: Scene, take three, and…action!

Freyr turns around the corner.

Mayura: "Kaitou-san!"

Freyr: "Kira Yamato [3!"

Dircetor: Stop! I give up! Someone get me a cup of coffee and aspirin.

Freyr: What?

-

-

-Garbage and the Phone:F

Loki was sitting quietly at his desk when the phone rang. When no one picked up after the fifth ring, he realized that he would have to do it. Getting up, he walked out into the hallway and down the stairs toward the phone.

Picking up the receiver, he asked a simple, "Hello?"

"Ah, Loki-sama, I won't be able to take out the garbage. I'm at the market and there's a big sale that I can't miss!" came Yamino's voice from the other side.

"Yamino-kun, you never left the house, if you did you would have informed me first. And when did I ask you to take out the garbage?"

"Um…Ah…That is, I-"

"I'm checking the caller-ID." Cut Loki sternly. Checking the small glowing screen, he realized that the call was coming from the kitchen.

"Yamino-kun, your calling from the kitchen and I can see you." Said the boy, noticing his son standing by the kitchen doorway.

The green haired boy sweat dropped before moving back, blocking him from view.

"Now I'm outside." He replied happily.

(This was taken from a scene in Family Guy.)

-

-

-Shopping:B

Director: Scene, take 14, and…action!

Wind blows softly across deserted playground.

Loki, Mayura, Yamino, and Fenrir stand by the swings.

Loki: There's one thing I'm sure of though.

(Loki puts hand on chin.)

Mayura: What is it!?

(Eyes gleam excitedly.)

Loki: We should shop 'till we drop! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Eveyone: Sweat drop.

Director: Cut! Cut! I don't understand what's gotten into you all today. First Freyr, now Loki. Freyr I can understand, Loki I don't get. I need a day-off.

-

-

-Seconds:B

Director: Okay guys. I have had a tough day and I don't want you messing this up. Now, break a leg! Scene, take five, and…action!

Loki, Mayura, Fenrir, Narugami, and Yamino were having dinner in the dining room.

Narugami: Hey, Megane [4! Seconds please!

(Holds out plate.)

Yamino: H-Hai [5!

(Refills plate for him.)

Mayura: Can I have seconds too?

(Also holds out plate.)

Yamino: H-Hai!

(Fills up her plate too.)

Loki: Yamino-kun, seconds please?

(Holds out his plate.)

Yamino throws down his spoon, and glares at Loki.

Yamino: Get your own you spoiled brat!

Director: Stop! What's the matter!? Did you not get enough sleep last night Yamino?

Yamino: Sigh. Sorry about that, I'm just having a bad day too.

&

Director: Okay guys. Let's try this scene again. Scene, take six, and…action!

Loki, Mayura, Fenrir, Narugami, and Yamino were having dinner in the dining room.

Narugami: Hey, Megane! Seconds please!

(Holds out plate.)

Yamino: H-Hai!

(Refills plate for him.)

Mayura: Can I have seconds too?

(Also holds out plate.)

Yamino: H-Hai!

(Fills up her plate too.)

Loki: Yamino-kun, seconds please?

(Holds out his plate.)

Yamino: Okay! That's it. I have had enough!

Yamino picks up all the plates, and sticks them into Loki's face.

Everyone: Gasps!

Yamino proceeds to skip all the way to the door of the Agency, all the while singing at the top of his voice. Along the way, he breaks anything within two-feet of him on the set.

Director: Cut! I quit! Someone get me a lawyer! Someone call my manager! I'm breaking of the deal with this whack series.

Yamino: NO! I'm sorry! I think someone put sugar into my tea this morning!

Loki: I think he's right! His tea cup contains traces of sugar!

Director: Sigh.

(Director smacks his forehead and wishes to die.)

-

-

-Monopoly:F

One quiet afternoon, Loki, Yamino, and Mayura were playing a game of Monopoly. Currently, Yamino was in the lead thanks to Loki. He kept landing on Yamino's spaces, and not just the small ones but the big ones too. The ones were you had to pay more than a 100 dollars worth of money.

It was Loki's turn and he rolled the dice. Crossing his fingers behind his back, he wished with all his might that the number would be large enough to get him safely across a group Yamino's houses.

The die rolled a 7. It was Loki's unlucky day. He landed on one of Yamino's hotels [6! The rent was so high that he would lose all of his money and still not be finished paying.

The auburn-haired boy growled. His eyes glowed red and he summoned Laveatien.

"Vellmonche [7!"

With that, Yamino found himself stuck inside a rotating prism of glass. Mayura's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Loki-kun! Were did that wand come from and how did you do that!?" she asked him, eyes flashing with excitement.

"Um…I got the wand from the internet, courtesy of Yamino-kun and I didn't really do anything. It was all special effects." Replied Loki, a big sweat drop forming on his head.

"Loki-sama, isn't it time to let me out?"

"Oh, yes. Curios [8!"

(If you want, you can stop reading here. Then you'd have to imagine your own ending. If you want, you can continue to read the rest. I suggest the latter.)

Cracks began to appear on the prism in spider-like patterns.

"Ah! Loki-sama!!!"

"Oops!"

"Loki-sama!!!"

"Wait a minute…What was that spell again?"

"Ah! I'm dying! I'm sorry Loki-sama!"

"Oh yeah! Cubas [9!"

&

That night, Yamino made sure to count his blessings before going to bed. He also made sure to do the same every night.

-THE END-

-

-

-

Hahaha! That's the end of this chapter! We will continue to add more chapters every time we get an idea for a blooper or a funny. We will also add ideas that you give us. If it's funny enough then write the idea on a review!

-_Index:_

[1Sakura: Sakura is the Japanese word for cherry blossoms. The flower is the national flower of Japan.

[2Ayame: Ayame is the Japanese word for Iris. By Iris I mean the flower.

[3Kira Yamato: Though we think you already know this, Kira Yamato is the main character for the anime Gundam Seed. He also appear in the sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.

[4Megane: Megane is the Japanese word for glasses. Narugami refers to Yamino as 'Megane' because he wears glasses.

[5Hai: The Japanese word for 'yes'.

[6hotels: In the monopoly game, there are houses then there are the bigger buildings right? That is how I(Kichi) refer to the bigger buildings. I have no clue what you are suppose to call them.

[7Vellmonche: One of Loki's spells from the anime. It means 'Glass Prison'.

[8Curios: Another of Loki's spells from the anime. It's a destructive spell.

[9Cubas: A third spell of Loki's. You guessed it, it's from the anime. This spell releases people from Vellmonche.

(Sorry if we spell anything wrong or got the definition wrong.)

Hope you liked it!

RxR Thanks Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama -Family Guy -Monopoly

-Director-san (sorry for harassing you so much) -All the characters featured in this

chapter -Our reviewers -LokiGirl -story 'The Trial We Face'

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell us.

P.S.: Blooper's are the stories written like scripts that include the director. Funnies are funny things that happen in the MaLoRa world. In the blooper's all the characters are actors in the MaLoRa series. In the Funnies, the people are sort of real and those are things that happen to them. It's sort of confusing. But, yeah.

Kichi and Shrimpchip need a group name. We will be combining forces in the future to make more stories together. Care to give us a name?


End file.
